leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Taric/Trivia
General * During development he was simply called GemKnight. * Taric comes from طارق Arabic "striker" < Semitic root ṭ-r-q "to strike".H. Anthony Salmoné. An Advanced Learner's Arabic-English Dictionary Root Ṭ-R-Q ** Ṭariq later underwent semantic shift from "striker" to "One knocking at the door; wayfarer, traveller by night" and thus "star". * carries a giant bottle of ' Tropical Tan' sunscreen. Development ; * Taric is voiced by Dennis Collins Johnson, who also voices pre-rework and . * Initial concepts shows a champion wearing armor. This champion was later reshaped into and Taric. ; * The three design pillars were: ** Charming Outsider ** Crystallized Starlight ** Battle Cleric Lore * dropped the hint Taric is a Aspect before he was relaunched as such (" 're an Aspect? Let me guess: tackiness.") ** The Protector is the source of Taric's power, and produces his gems.Taric Q&A * Taric is not of nobility, but his family has a long military history of serving the crown. ** Except Taric, the rest of his household (at least to ) still swears allegiance to king and country. Quotes * crazy diamond"}}}} might be referencing the eponymous song by . * might be referencing from . * }} might be referencing the eponymous song from . ** A side-by-side comparison of his pre-rework form saying this can be seen here. * }} might be referencing ("I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night.") * Taric shares quotes with: ** Skins ; * He was inspired by . * His outfit was inspired by light blue gemstones ( , ) * He also shares a resemblance to from . * His login theme also takes some inspiration from . ; * His outfit was inspired by . * He was inspired by from ' by . ** He resembles . * He is .Nikki 'Sweet' Galvan's Twitter ; * , , , and (with his old artwork on her phone's screen) can be seen around him. * His facial expression might be referencing . * His outfit was inspired by the . ** It references a suit of from that player 'Fanatik' photoshopped. ; * His outfit was inspired by ** The stone on his chest itself resembles the Mana crystals growing on the from as well as the from . ; * The location resembles . * In his splash art, , , and in their Pool Party attire along with, , , , , and A plane holding a banner of can be seen in the background. Relations * was Taric's lifelong friend. His nobility status allowed him to keep Taric safe from being accused of high treason and executed. ** But even Garen (who still believed in Taric but deep down thought he was wasting his talents by fooling around) turned on Taric after Voidborn killed the Shield of Valoran's men, resulting in his banishment and sentence to the Crown of Stone by the Might of Demacia himself. * Taric appreciates the beauty in all things ( , ). His role as Aspect of the Protector, and especially past experiences, have made his enemy. es:Taric/Curiosidades Category:Champion trivia Category:Taric Category:2016 Pool Party